The present invention relates to a fuel filling device, particularly to a conical floating type fuel filling device.
The conventional siphon-based fuel filling device mainly consists of a rubber ball with a valve disposed in a central passage of the ball, its two ends fixedly connected to a conduit.
The advantage of this kind of fuel filling device is that it is simple and convenient, but there are drawbacks with this device: (1) short service life, due to the fact that the fuel passes through the ball which will corrode and age the ball; when the fluid is of high corrosiveness, the process of corrosion and aging will be expedited; and (2) poor adaptability, because the conduit fixedly mounted on the fuel filling device has a bore of fixed diameter; therefore, the device can be only used for fixed flow capacity. When the bore of the container is smaller than that of the conduit of the refuelling device, or when different flow capacities are needed, the conventional fuel filling device is not suitable for the purpose.